fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fari Abyssus
Morska Czeluść ' Morska dlatego że ma poczęści morską grzywę, a Czeluść dlatego że urodziła się w czeluści - (ang. Sea Abyss) tajemniczy jednorożec, klacz, żadna ponysona, do nikogo nie należący kucyk. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym są czarne znamiona i blizna. Przyjaciele nazywają ją Czelustka (to jej znienawidzone przezwisko), Sky, Teal, Morska. Często płacze i użala sie nad sobą. Ma zaginioną siostrę bliźniaczkę - Fioletową Czeluść.Tak, tak, niedługo zrobię artykuł Jest nieśmiertelna. '''Obecnie zajmuje 30 miejsce w Najdłuższych artykułach ' Powstawianie Zastanawiałam się co zrobic żeby stworzyć kucyka oryginalnego, pięknego i godnego miana "Kucyka Miesiąca". Więc zaczełam rysować kuca o losowym wyglądzie - tzn. to, co pierwsze wpadnie mi do głowy. Gdy rysunek był gotowy, miałam deczko problem z wymyśleniem imienia. Układałam wyrazy i powstawały mi różne kombinacje, ale żadna z nich nie pasowała do klaczy, a zależało mi na polskim imieniu, żeby klacz się wyróżniała. W końcu z nudów puściłam sobie z nagrywarki cyfrowej pierwszy odcinek kucyków MLP:FiM i moje oglądanie zatrzymało się na słowach wypowiedzianych przez Twilight: "(..) że stoimy na krawędzi przepaści! Otchłani. '''Czeluści?' '(...)". I wtedy spojrzałam na pasek na grzywie klaczy - był w kolorze morskim. I tak właśnie powstała Morska Czeluść. Siostrę oraz bliznę dorobiłam jej nie dawno. O kucyku Jeśli chodzi o wygląd... Czeluść jest jasnoszarą jednorożką, posiadającą morsko-białą grzywę z czarnymi pasemkami, którą związuje podwójnie czarnymi gumkami. Ogon jest o tych samych kolorach tyle że Sky upina go w warkocz na końcówce. Posiada ona czarne znamiona - pasek na lewym przednim kopycie, wzorek na prawym tylnym kopycie i jeszcze paski na rogu. Teal nie czuje się wyjątkowa z tego powodu jednak trudno jej ukryć ten fakt. Oprócz tego na lewym przednim kopytku ma dość widoczną bliznę. Na żadnym obrazku - i w infoboksie i w galerii - nie widać jej ponieważ zdobyła ją nie dzisiaj gdy uciekała w nocy przed Applejack chcącą złapać ją na lasso, myśląc że to jakiś czarny charakter. No i gdy Sky tak biegła potknęła się o całkiem spory kamyk i proszę - blizna gotowa! Oczy Czeluści są granatowe, lekko skośne, tylko na obrazku w infoboksie nie widać "płytek" w jej oczach Tak... niestety musiałam o nich zapomnieć ;-;. Morska nie posiada znaczka. ...a jeżeli o zalety... Dobroć Sky ma niezwykle dobre serce. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty ze zwierzętami mieszkającymi w Lesie Everfee, nie rozumie co mówią ale rozumie co czują. Jest także przesadnie ustępliwa (patrz niżej) ...a może o wady... Ustępliwość Czeluść bardzo łatwo ustępuje innym. Wiąże się to z innymi jej dwiema cechami - dobrocią i nieśmiałością. Po prostu nie umie komuś odmówić! Zdarza się że, nie ustąpi, niestety bardzo rzadko. Jest to jedna z jej dwóch największych wad. Druga to nieśmiałość Nieśmiałość Sky jest zbyt nieśmiała żeby np. się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Przyjaźni się tylko z stworami mieszkającymi w Lesie Everfree - Kokotrisem, Mantykorą... Ale nie zbyt nieśmiała żeby wyjść ze swojego domu. Co prawda robi to tylko w nocy i wychodzi do Ponyville, ale wiele kucyków widzi ją przez okna swoich domków, myśląc że to kolejny czyhający na nich potwór. Brak pewności siebie Morska bardzo łatwo się poddaje. Brak jej pewności siebie. Już straciła wiarę w to że kiedyś odnajdzie prawdziwych przyjaciół-kucyki, ale nadzieja wciąż w niej rośnie. Wrażliwość Teal jest zdecydowanie zbyt wrażliwa. Chociaż i tak za często nie spotyka się z kucykami, najmniejszy żart albo uwaga, może sprawić jej ogromną przykrość. ...albo o inne informacje? Zainteresowania Sky nie ma określonych zainteresowań - po prostu lubi rysować (najbardziej kamykami) i kocha zwierzęta. Oprócz tego, wynalazła zaklęcie umożliwiające np. z robaka uczynić jabłko xD. Jednak używa go bardzo rzadko, w przypadkach kiedy nic innego nie znajdzie, ponieważ ten czar jest wyczerpujący. Słucha piosenek Kitty Purry Czyli Katy Perry. To moja naj. ulu. piosenkarka | Kucyk nie jest mój, ale ja wcześniej wymyśliłam tą nazwę Relacje Morska nie ma przyjaciół, przyjaźni się tylko ze stworami mieszkającymi w Everfree Forest (jak nazywa ten że Las). Może mieć co najwyżej znajomych (wiąże się to z tym, że "jest aktywna" tylko w nocy), których spotyka w nocy. Wyjątkami są dwie NPNZ wymienione poniżej. Jej przyjaciele są poukładani od najbardziej przez Sky lubianego do najmniej. #Zecora - NPNZ, pierwsza przyjaciółka w życiu #Adelaide - druga NPNZ, Teal bardzo ją kocha, buhaha lubi ♥ #Kalia Co ją denerwuje? *Jej życie *To że jest sama *To że tak pyszne jedzenie które sobie przygotowuje jest z piasku i robaków *To że tęskni za siostrą Co ona lubi? *Adelaide. hehe :) *Kitty Purry *Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa *To ze jest taka ładna :D *Przyrodę Jej ulubione piosenki to... Jedyne ulubione piosenki Morskiej to te, w wykonaniu Kitty Purry. Zalicza do nich (są poukładane od najulubieńszej do tej, która podoba się Teal najmniej): #"Wide Awake" #"Firework" #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" #"E.T." #"Roar" #"Part of Me" #"Hot N Cold" #"California Gurls" Historia thumb|left|400px|W dzieciństwie bawiąc się z [[Fioletowa Czeluść|siostrą. Jak widać Morska jest bardziej opanowana.]]Pierwsze chwile W samym sercu ciemnego lasu Everfree była sobie czeluść. Miała 110000m długości a jednak pewnego razu a dokładniej w Letnie Święto Słońca z pyłu i piasku narodziły się prześliczne klacze. Same nadały sobie imiona i same siebie wychowywały. Kochały się niezmiernie a ponieważ były bardzo podobne uznały siebie za bliźniaczki. Zaginiona siostra W ósmym roku życia klaczy, w jedną z nocy, szczególnie ciemną, jedna z nich wyszła na wieczorny spacer, a ponieważ nie znała Lasu Everfree tak dobrze jak siostra zgubiła się i już nigdy nie wróciła do domu. Siostrze, która została w czeluści i czekała na kochanego sobie kucyka nie udało jej się go odnaleść, aż do dzisiaj. Przeżywała to bardzo, lecz z czasem zaczęła się przyzwyczajać do samotności, dopóki nie poznała Adelaide (choć zdarzyło się to długo, długo przed wydarzeniem przedstawionym w tym dziale). Przygoda z idolką W dzień jej 12 urodzin, w nocy, kiedy spacerowała samotnie po Ponyville, rozmyślając nad swoim życiem, piękna pegazica z wielkimi skrzydłami porwała ją i zabrała do swojego domu który wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Na zewnątrz był brudny i zaniedbany a w środku schludny i czysty. Wspomniana już klacz dała Sky ciepłe kakao i przedstawiła się. Była to Voxie Voice - sławna piosenkarka i to ulubiona Teal! Teal ukradła kiedyś stare radio z pobliskiego złomu i stąd dowiedziała się o Voxie. Okazało się że kiedy Voice stała się sławna otaczały ją tłumy paparazzi. W końcu zaczęło ją to denerwować postanowiła się pozbyć tego cągłego rozgardiaszu wokół niej, więc zamieszkała w starym, opuszczonym, zaniedbanym domu który urządziła tak że wyglądał jak pałac! Voxie opowiedziała Morskiej jak ją znalazła - wracała z Fillydelphii do Manehattanu (często tam leci ponieważ mieszkają tym, że mieście jej rodzice i dziadkowie) i już wiele razy widziała Czeluść przechadzającą się samotnie po Ponyville i Everfree Forest, więc postanowiła ją zabrać. Następnego dnia Sky przypomniała że zapomniała się przedstawić, po czym po tej myśli szybko to zrobiła. Ona także opowiedziała Voice swoją dotychczasową historię. Po chwili milczenia oznajmiła że jednak woli żyć tak jak dokąd Voxie ją zabrała. Wyruszyła więc z powrotem do swojej czeluści i tak zakończyła się przygoda z jej idolką - Voxie Voice. Gdy dotarła na miejsce od razu zrobiła sobie obfite śniadanie po czym zjadła z apetytem i od razu położyła się do łóżka. Obudziła się o 23.52 a kiedy wyszła na dwór ujrzała przed sobą oślepiające światło. Zanikło ono a Teal zobaczyła przed sobą wysoką klacz, alikorna z piękną falującą grzywą. Ponieważ Morska nie wiedziała że przed nią stoi władczyni Equestrii zapytała: "Kim jesteś?". Celestia (bo to oczywiście ona) zachichotała i rzekła: "Morska Czeluści, czy nie wiesz ze przed Tobą stoi władczyni Equestrii"?. Czeluść zawstydziła się, ukłoniła i wyszeptała: "Czym zasłużyłam sobie na ten zaszczyt?". Księżniczka Celestia mrugnęła tylko okiem i odleciała zostawiając po sobie tylko kartkę papieru, na której napisane było: "Droga Morska Czeluści Gratuluję Ci z całego serca ponieważ zostałaś dziesiątym, ostatnim kucykiem który otrzymał nieśmiertelność, czyli brak możliwości zginięcia śmiercią naturalną. Myślę że podjęłam właściwą decyzję dając Ci ten tak ważny tytuł, oraz uważam że będziesz umiała z niego korzystać. Wiem ze jesteś bardzo skromna oraz nieśmiała, dlatego to iż jesteś nieśmiertelna pozostanie tylko między nami i Księżniczką Luną. Pozdrawiam Księżniczka Celestia" Gdy Sky przeczytała ów list łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Była szczęśliwa i smutna zarazem. Czyli zdenerszczęśliwa xD Cieszyła się że nigdy nie umrze ale dlaczego akurat jej Celestia powierzyła tak ważne wyróżnienie? Czy aby na pewno nie popełniła błędu? Przyjaciółka! C.D.N. Powyżej zostały opisane 4 najważniejsze wydarzenia z życia Morskiej Czeluści. Oczywiście miała ich o wiele więcej, ale i tak nie napisałabym tego wszystkiego tutaj, ponieważ życie nadal się toczy a w nim pełno innych różnych, chociaż mniej ważnych przeżyć Czeluści. Nie wątpię że kiedyś je opiszę jednak nie dziś, nie jutro, i nie pojutrze ale kiedyś na pewno... Opinie Czeluści na temat jej przyjaciółek Zecora Uważa że jest dobrą i oddaną przyjaciółką, godną zaufania. Ma duże poczucie humoru i Sky podobają się jej rymowanki. Obecnie uczy się od niej tej umiejętności (chciałaby tak umieć ale nie umie, niestety). Adelaide Jest to jej NPNZ bardzo ją lubi, ufa jej i nigdy nie przestanie się z nią przyjaźnić, jak mówi. Uwielbia spędzać z nią czas. Najbardziej ceni w niej dobroć i skromność. Po prostu nie widzi u Adelaide żadnych wad. Jest jej wdzięczna za to że jako jedyna z kucyków nie bała się jej i postanowiła się zaprzyjaźnić oraz pomogła przezwyciężyć przesadną nieśmiałość. Kalia Morska nie poznała jeszcze Kalii na tyle dobrze żeby oszlifować sobie o niej zdanie. Uważa, ze żeby to określić musi ją lepiej poznać. Sny Niedługo będzie tu więcej snów! Sny Sky będą tu opisane w jej słowach. Dobre sny: "Pewnej nocy wybrałam się na spacer po Ponyville. Gdy doszłam do ratusza usłyszałam za sobą głuchy głos: <>. Przestraszyłam się ale i zdziwiłam oraz trochę ucieszyłam. Czy to była... moja mama? Podbiegłam do źródła głosu, ale ten się uciszył, więc poszłam dalej. Gdy odwróciłam się, aby pójść, znowu ucłyszałam tajemniczy głos: <>. Więc podeszłam i już miałam powiedzieć: Kim jesteś?, ale niestety sny są takie ze zawsze w najciekawszym momencie musimy się ubudzić" Koszmary: "Wszędzie widziałam szarość i ciemność. Nie było ani lądu, ani nieba. Widziałam już naprawdę straszne rzeczy, ale to było bardzo dziwne i bałam się. Nagle zobaczyłam przed sobą oślepiające światło i w mgnieniu oka pojawiła się czarno-czerwona twarz kucyka, która rzuciła się na mnie i prawdopodobnie rozszarpał mnie jej posiadacz - nie wiem, bo na szczęście ze strachu się obudziłam." Wystąpienia Morska Czeluść prawie wogóle nie pojawia się w serialu. Gsy akcja dzieje się w nocy wtedy można jej sylwetkę daleko w tle. Prawdopodobnie pojawi się w niewyemitowanym jeszcze fanowskim odcinku autorstwa Kucysi "Zbyt dużo przygód". Materiały dodatkowe Czy wiesz że... *Ona pojawia się tylko w nocy, a śpi w ciągu dnia *Żywi się tym co znajdzie lub podkradnie *Prawdopodobnie nie ma rodziców - urodziła się na samym dnie czeluści *Gumki które ma na grzywie i ogonie zrobiła sama, z tego czego znalazła *Mieszka tam gdzie się urodziła, czyli w czeluści (wydostaje się z niej za pomocą rogu) *Nie chodziła do przedszkola i szkołyNie no, ja chodziłam tylko Teal nie xD *W dzieciństwie jej wzrost i pyszczek, tak samo jak jej siostry, nie różniły się niczym od przeciętnych kucyków *Klacz jest uzależniona od herbaty. To tak jak ja! Ale zbieg okoliczności :'D *Gdy się z kimś zapoznaje na początku zawsze mówi "ee..." albo "um..." *Mimo tego że jest nieśmiertelna ma dopiero 13 lat. Cytaty *''Och, motylku, dlaczego Księżniczka Equestrii wybrała akurat mnie?...'' ~ Teal zwierza się jakiemuś motylkowi *''Jeszcze szczypta piasku, robak, zaklęcie i... voila! Deser gotowy!'' ~ Podczas gotowania *''Mówię Ci to było coś! Rozmawiałyśmy i śmiałyśmy się ale niestety musiałam ją opuścić...'' ~ Opowiada Kokotrisowi o swojej przygodzie z Voxie Voice *''Um... Jestem Morska Czeluść, a Ty?'' ~ 'Próbując ' zaprzyjaźnić się z Possessed *''Falling from cloud 9! Crashing from the high! I'm letting go tonight! Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9! I'm wide awake! :D'' ~ Śpiewając "Wide Awake" ♥. Przypisy Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników